


Był sobie raz na zawsze król

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, zbyt wiele złych robotów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2950025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie.<br/>Seria dni nowego życia. W przystosowaniu do życia w XXI wieku kapitanowi Stevenowi Rogersowi pomagają Darcy i Wolverine, a Tony zastanawia się, kiedy dokładnie zamienił się w dojrzałą osobą w towarzystwie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Był sobie raz na zawsze król

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Once and Future King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535481) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



> Betowała Heidi.

Tony najlepiej pamięta piorunującą panikę w piersi, kiedy stracili Capa z oczu i kiedy ten przez dwadzieścia minut nie zgłaszał się przez komunikator. Myślał tylko o głupim i lekkomyślnym nawyku Capa do ściągania hełmu, bo było mu w nim  _za gorąco,_  a potem rzucanie się w środek najbardziej niebezpiecznej sytuacji, na jaką mógł trafić.  
  
— Trzeba pamiętać — mówi kapitan Donald Fitzgerald reporterowi z Kanału 9 — że Cap goi się o wiele szybciej niż zwyczajna osoba, to jasne, ale kiedy się zrani, to odczuwa taki sam ból jak każdy inny. Jezu, to było jak patrzenie na Łazarza wygrzebującego się z grobu, tak. Nawet nie wiedzielibyśmy, że to Cap wychodzi z gruzów, gdyby nie to, że w jego tarczy odbijał się ogień. Przyjął na siebie straszne ciosy od robotów. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Jak ktoś, kto został kilkakrotnie uderzony o budynek i cały czas wstawał, rozpraszając uwagę tak długo, żebyśmy mogli wyciągnąć ludzi, tak. — Fitzgerald przełyka ciężko i przeczesuje dłonią swoje siwiejące włosy, odgarniając też pot, bo było to długie popołudnie dla strażaków. Patrzy z determinacją na reportera. — To moi chłopcy wyciągnęli dzisiaj Capa. Jest brooklyńskim chłopakiem, prawda? Jest jednym z nas, a my dbamy o swoich.  
  
sss  
  
O 8:13 następnego ranka, kiedy Natasza i Tony dzielą się płatkami śniadaniowymi, wspólnym wstrętem do ziejących ogniem robotów i podejrzeniem, że ktoś zabawił się w Asgard, na progu pojawia się James “Wolverine” Logan.  
  
— Uch — odzywa się Tony, zauważając zdenerwowanie Logana, jakby przyszedł eskortować swoją randkę na bal. Tony za Chiny Ludowe nie może przypomnieć sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział Logana tak zdruzgotanego, więc jest zaniepokojony.  
  
— Muszę się zobaczyć ze Steve’em — oświadcza Logan.  
  
— Steve’em? — powtarza mądrze Tony. — Mówisz do Kapitana Ameryki per Steve?  
  
Właśnie wtedy Steve, nadal uważając na swoją lewą stronę i mając śliwę pod okiem od wczorajszego wieczora, wchodzi do salonu i zamiera, patrząc na Logana jakby zobaczył ducha.  
  
— Chryste, to ty — wydusza Logan.  
  
Uśmiech Steve’a powoli przechodzi z niedowierzania do czystej radości.  
  
— No — potwierdza, a potem dodaje: — Słyszałem, że Dzień D był bardzo ekscytujący.  
  
sss  
  
— Trening? — Tony skrzeczy na Coulsona. — Pan Najpierw-wypatroszyć-a-potem-zadawać-pytania był na treningu duchowym? Gdzie? W Nepalu, może Tybecie, podczas gdy my przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy walczyliśmy o życie, wolność i dalsze istnienie planety Ziemi, i patrzyliśmy, jak Steve opłakuje śmierć wszystkich, których znał?  
  
— Jukon w Kanadzie — poprawia go Coulson w roztargnieniu, ostrożnie starając się wyciągnąć spalony Pop-Tart z tostera. — Tsk, ktoś musi przypomnieć Thorowi, żeby nie robił wielkiego zapasu tych rzeczy. Rozumiem, że wszyscy łakniecie przekąsek z wysoką zawartością kalorii zaraz po misji, ale…  
  
— Co on tam robił? Gapił się w swój futrzasty pępek, medytował, jak stać się milszą, delikatniejszą maszyną do zabijania?  
  
— … przez zapychanie tostera mamy spalone Pop-Tarty — kończy Coulson — a to jest po prostu niewydajne. No i jest marnowaniem Pop-Tartów, szkoda.  
  
Tony mruży oczy.  
  
— Kiedy zacząłeś tu mieszkać?  
  
Coulson sprawdza jeszcze, czy toster działa sprawnie.  
  
— Clint ukrywał mnie w wentylacji od dnia, kiedy wypuścili mnie ze szpitala.  
  
— Co? Jak… JARVIS?  
  
— Sir?  
  
— Nie mieszkam tutaj. — Coulson pokazuje uśmieszek.  
  
— A jednak jest prawie druga w nocy i proszę, naprawiasz toster.  
  
Coulson wkłada w toster dwa nowe, truskawkowe Pop-Tarty i odwraca się do Tony’ego. Czeka cierpliwie, aż Tony zajarzy.  
  
Tony wskazuje na niego oskarżycielsko.  
  
— To nie jest jedna z twoich nietkniętych koszulek z Kapitanem Ameryką! To jest koszulka Kapitana Ameryki, którą w zeszłą sobotę Clint pobrudził musztardą na Coney Island!  
  
Coulson uśmiecha się.  
  
sss  
  
Nagłówek Daily Bugle głosi: “Hulk, Kapitan i Młoda Dama”. Na pierwszy rzut oka sceneria wygląda jak z filmów o apokalipsie zombie. Hulk i Cap są pokryci brudem, wszędzie leżą gruzy, coś się pali i rzuca poświatę w tle. Jednak Cap niesie małą dziewczynkę na ramionach, która najwyraźniej skumała się z Hulkiem. Sophia Anna ma sześć lat i długie, ciemne warkocze związane żółtymi wstążkami. Nosi niebieskie dżinsy, białą koszulkę, różowy sweterek i malutkie, błyszczące, czerwone trampki. Jedną pięść zaciska na włosach Capa, a drugą wyciąga do Hulka, który ma ogłupiały wyraz twarzy i dotyka swoim palcem jej dłoń. Cap się z nich śmieje, lekko i radośnie, jakby szaleni naukowcy A.I.M. nie wysłali zabójczych robotów do Queens i jakby wszystko wokół się nie waliło.  
  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, zanim agent SHIELD zabrał Sophie Annę z pola bitwy, ale było to przyjemne interludium. Tony zapamiętał, jak Hulk i Cap machali Sophii Annie na do widzenia, kiedy agent niósł ją przez bezpieczne wyznaczony obwód policji prosto w ramiona matki. Nie licząc zabójczych robotów, ten dzień był dobry.   
  
No naprawdę, zastanawia się Tony, co takiego w ogóle A.I.M. ma przeciwko Queens? Co Queens im zrobiło?  
  
sss  
  
— Tony — zaczyna Steve, wchodząc do warsztatu, jakby Tony nie miał zainstalowanych w nim zabezpieczeń — powinienem mieć konto na Twitterze?  
  
Tony zerka znad lutownicy i kabli i przesuwa gogle ochronne na głowę.  
  
— Dlaczego chcesz mieć konto na Twitterze?  
  
Steve pokazuje mu swój Starkphone.  
  
— Phil mówi, że zdjęcie Hulka, Sophii Anny i mnie rozprzestrzeniło się i trenduje na Twitterze. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. — Steve wydyma wargi na telefon, a Tony mentalnie otrząsa się z gapienia się na usta Steve’a. W jaki sposób usta dorosłego mężczyzny są takie czerwone? Królewna Śnieżka to nic w porównaniu z Kapitanem Stevenem Rogersem.  
  
— Nie chcesz mieć konta na Twitterze — zapewnia go Tony.  
  
Steve zaczyna klepać Dummy’ego, który podjechał do nich i spogląda Steve’owi przez ramię.  
  
— Nie?  
  
— Patrz. — Tony wyciąga swój telefon spod rzeczy na stole warsztatowym i wysyła Steve’owi krótkiego SMSa.  
  
Telefon Steve’a kwacze.  
  
Tony szczerzy się.  
  
— Powiedz mi, że nie wybierałeś sam dzwonka na SMSy.  
  
— Cicho. Podoba mi się. Co to znaczy? Cze, do zo, na ra. Czy to skróty “cześć, do zobaczenia, na razie”?  
  
— Twitter pozwala na tylko sto czterdzieści znaków, w tym spacje i znaki interpunkcyjne. Chodzi o ilość, nie jakość, więc ludzie nauczyli się skracać. Tak oto, mój piśmienny przyjacielu, dzisiejsza młodzież uczy się _porozumiewać._  
  
Steve atrakcyjnie krzyczy z oburzeniem:  
  
— Nie uczą się tak!  
  
— Przerażające, ale prawdziwe.  
  
Steve mruga swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
  
— Czy ty masz konto na Twitterze, Tony?  
  
Tony prycha.  
  
— Wyobrażasz sobie, że zmieściłbym się w stu czterdziestu znakach?  
  
Steve śmieje się.  
  
sss  
  
Darcy wraca do Tower pokryta czymś, co wygląda na jakieś odpadki. Tony marszczy brwi.  
  
— Czy to… — Wącha ją i wykrzywia twarz przez zapach. — Czy to wnętrzności robaków?  
  
— Kto wiedział, że Brookliński Ogród Botaniczny będzie takim niebezpiecznym miejscem na spędzenie popołudnia? — Darcy robi minę, wyciągając kulkę czegoś żółto-zielonego z włosów. — Takie. Ohydne. Przysięgam, że zabiję każdego, kto stanie między mną a prysznicem. O mój Boże, czekaj, czy to piwo? Powiedz mi, że w ręce trzymasz piwo!  
  
— Właściwie to MacAllan, ale normalne jest w lodówce. Darcy, co się stało?  
  
— Olbrzymia modliszka chciała mnie zjeść — opowiada Darcy, szperając w zamrażalce. — Druga chciała Logana. Wielki błąd. — Otworzyła Arrogant Bastard i łyknęła prosto z butelki, zamykając z przyjemności oczy. — Logan pociął i ją na plastry i kostki, a Cap pobił pierwszą tak mocno, że ją wybebeszył. Ja mam części obu modliszek na sobie. Takie. Okropne. Wspominałam już, że to naprawdę okropne?  
  
— Zanim pójdziesz pod długi, gorący prysznic — sugeruje Tony, starając się brzmieć jak współczujący przyjaciel, a nie zaciekawiony naukowiec — pozwól, że pobiorę próbkę tej mazi, co? Bruce będzie chciał się temu przyjrzeć.  
  
Darcy ściąga swój zniszczony sweter.  
  
— Bierz ile chcesz. Serio, moje ubrania są zrujnowane. Masz, weź, śmiało. — Rzuca sweter i nawet koszulkę na Tony’ego, który łapie je ostrożnie i nawet nie udaje, że nie podziwia widoku atrakcyjnej, zmysłowej kobiety w fioletowym, bawełnianym staniku stojącej w jego salonie, pijącej mocne piwo jak mistrz. — Chcę wiedzieć, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny! Powinieneś widzieć spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył mnie Happy w drodze do domu, jakbym to ja była winna zielonej mazi na tapicerce Beemera.  
  
Tony cmoka.  
  
— Przejdzie mu. Bóg wie, że widział gorsze. Gdzie jest Steve?  
  
— W szkole Xaviera, spędza noc u Logana. Albo u Ororo. Albo u obu, nie wiem dokładnie, jak to u nich działa, ale hej, nie mój interes. Jeśli wyposażenie Capa ma regularne przeglądy, to dobrze dla niego, to więcej, niż niektórzy z nas…  
  
— Aagh! — Tony zasłoniłby uszy dłońmi, ale w jednej trzyma dobre piwo, a w drugiej wnętrzności robaków. — Proszę, nie chcę wiedzieć.  
  
Darcy prycha w jego stronę.  
  
— Ty wielki kłamczuchu, oczywiście, że chcesz. Skończyłeś już ze mną? Czeka na mnie jakieś tysiąc litrów gorącej wody.  
  
— Dobra, dobra, nie, czekaj…  
  
— Uuugh — jęczy Darcy. — Coooo?  
  
— SHIELD nie wzięło Steve’a i Logana, żeby zdali sprawozdanie?  
  
—  _Naprawdę_ wkurza cię, że Logan nie przyprowadził Capa do domu, co?  
  
Tony pochmurnieje i bierze łyka MacAllana.  
  
— Steve jest dorosłym człowiekiem, któremu wolno popełniać swoje błędy. Dziwi mnie tylko, że Fury nie zaciągnął ich do jaskini SHIELD na przesłuchanie. Gigantyczne insekty starające się pożerać ludzi raczej nie pozostają niezauważone przez prawo.  
  
— Przesłuchanie jest jutro — mówi Darcy, kierując się do wind. — Nasza trójka i Coulson musi się pojawić. Sitwell chciał nas dorwać dzisiaj, ale Xavier zagroził, że sprawi, że będzie myślał o sobie jako o małym i grubym czajniczku, jeśli nie puści nas do domu, a Ororo wyglądała błyskawicowo. Sitwell wybrał lepszą opcję. Idę już, Tony.  
  
Tony macha jej ręką.  
  
— Przyjemnego prysznica. Myśl o mnie, kiedy będziesz naga i namydlona.  
  
Darcy chichocze i znika w windzie.  
  
— Dobra.  
  
Tony marszczy nos na wnętrzności na swetrze Darcy.  
  
— JARVIS…  
  
— Sir?  
  
— Szanse na skuteczne nałożenie godziny policyjnej Kapitanowi Ameryce?  
  
— … czy pańskie pytanie jest retoryczne?  
  
Tony wzdycha i idzie do laboratorium Bruce’a.  
  
— Nieważne.  
  
sss  
  
To potrójny banał – poczwórny, jeśli liczyć Doomboty, bo Doom, naprawdę? Rodząca kobieta, w taksówce, uwięziona pod gruzami rozpadającego się parkingu pod szpitalem. Tak blisko, a tak daleko. Hawkeye jest przy niej pierwszy, przekopawszy się przez gruz jak piesek preriowy, aby dotrzeć do wołającej o pomoc Rosy Dos Santos. Kierowca taksówki jest nieprzytomny, uderzony w głowę (przez co w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie go diabelnie mocno bolała) kawałkiem rozpadającego się betonu, a skurcze Rosy następują coraz częściej. Hawkeye zapewnia ją, że wszystko będzie dobrze, podczas gdy spokojnie, cicho panikuje, używając spokojnego, niespanikowanego głosu, aby przez komunikator prosić o pomoc w uwolnieniu pani Dos Santos, jej nadchodzącego potomka i nieprzytomnego kierowcy z tego kłopotliwego położenia.  
  
Na scenę wkracza Kapitan Ameryka ze swoimi mięśniami, ale mały Emilio Dos Santos nie może się już doczekać świata i kończy się na tym, że Hawkeye i tak robi za położną na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, a pani Dos Santos między oddechami mówi mu, co ma robić, bo jako jedyna z ich trójki w ogóle rozumie, co do diabła robi. Cap jest jak Atlas i upewnia się, że walący się sufit nie przerwie urodzin Emilia.  
  
— … trzy kilogramy i trzysta gramów — informuje dziennikarka widzów Kanału 4, a kamerka pokazuje wymęczoną, pobrudzoną,uśmiechniętą i pełną ulgi Rosę Dos Santos w ramionach Capa, czekającą na udzielenie pomocy (bo ratownicy są bardzo zajęci) i potem na podwiezienie do szpitala. Mały Emilio jest bezpiecznie ułożony w ramionach matki, owinięty ręcznikiem od SHIELD. Włosy Capa są brudne, tak samo jak on cały i Hawkeye, oboje mają brudne i spocone twarze, ale uśmiechają się do Emilia, który wydyma wargi na Hawkeye’a.   
  
— Ten cały poród jest trudny — mówi ze współczuciem Hawkeye. — Nic dziwnego, że dzieci wychodzą takie nieznośne.  
  
sss  
  
— I po raz kolejny — marudzi Tony, odtwarzając później nagrania w swoim warsztacie — Steven porzucił swój hełm. — Odwraca się do Dummy’ego. — Nakrycie głowy warte miliony dolarów, a on wyrzuca je, bo jest mu w nim za gorąco. Hełm jest po to, żeby jego głowa nie została zmiażdżona jak melon. Czy moje racje są nierozsądne?  
  
Dummy warkocze współczująco. Lubi Steve’a. Ludzie zazwyczaj zakładają, że roboty nie mogą lubić czy nie lubić kogoś, ale Tony wie lepiej.  
  
Jest prawie druga. Steve, Darcy i Logan powinni już wrócić z wałęsania się po Metropolitan Museum of Art. To nie ma nic wspólnego z nagłą ochotą Tony’ego na kanapkę.  
  
W kuchni słychać znajome głosy.  
  
— … żony rybaka to klasyka — oświadcza Darcy, nalewając pepsi do szklanki z lodem.  
  
— To niepokojące — nie zgadza się Steve, odgryzając pół marchewki i żując głośno.  
  
— Nie miałeś żadnego problemu ze stroną Seks Nie Jest Wrogiem, a są na niej naprawdę różni ludzie, którym takie coś się podoba.  
  
— Ale tam ludzie dzielą się seksem z innymi — kłóci się grzecznie Steve. — Nikt nie jest molestowany przez grupę zakochanych głowonogów. — Waha się, zaniepokojony. — A przynajmniej do tej pory nic takiego nie zauważyłem?  
  
Darcy prycha.  
  
— No, do tego potrzebowałbyś 4chana.  
  
— Sushi poszło w złą stronę — deklaruje Logan. Marszczy brwi do swojego kubka z kawą.  
  
— Widzisz, tu jest problem — wytyka Steve, uroczo marszcząc nos. — Znaczy, uważam, że mam otwarty umysł, jak generalnie każdy, ale uprawianie seksu z czymś, co jesz na obiad? Darujcie, ale nie. Cześć, Tony!  
  
Rozproszony uroczym i zaskakująco nowocześnie podziwiającym stronę internetową poświęconą tematyce seksu dla pokoju na świecie Steve’em, Tony szpera na ślepo w szafce w poszukiwaniu chleba pszennego. Pudełko wieloziarnistych krakersów uderza go w głowę i spada na ziemię.  
  
— Ała. Minęło mnie coś interesującego. Co mnie ominęło?  
  
— Steve nie pochwala seksu z ośmiornicami — informuje go Darcy.  
  
Tony nie może się powstrzymać.  
  
— Och, ta konserwatywna wrażliwość lat czterdziestych.  
  
— Uprawiałbyś seks z ośmiornicą? — pyta Steve. W jego oczach czai się psotliwość. Wygląda tak od niedawna, co jest znacznie lepsze niż chwytający za serce smutek, który gościł na jego twarzy przez pierwsze miesiące zaraz po wyciągnięciu z arktycznego lodu. Tony nie lubi tego przyznawać, ale wie, że ta zmiana nastroju ma masę wspólnego z pojawieniem się Logana.  
  
— Nie kręci mnie mackowe porno — odpowiada Tony — ale hej, co tam ci pasuje. — Zagląda głęboko w lodówkę. — Nie mieliśmy tu czasem pieczeni wołowej z Deli Schustera?  
  
Steve piszczy, a potem odchrząkuje, żeby to zakryć.  
  
— Mackowe porno? To istnieje? W jaki sposób coś takiego istnieje?  
  
Będzie musiał zadowolić się pieczonym indykiem. Przynajmniej razem z nim jest dużo tej dobrej, miodowej musztardy. Tony prostuje się.  
  
— Dokładnie tak, jak brzmi. Myśl w kwestii kosmitów. Starych bogów. H. P. Lovecraft.  
  
— Lovecraft pisał horrory… och. Ach. — Steve apetycznie się rumieni, a Darcy klepie go po dłoni.  
  
Tony decyduje, że całkowicie popiera tę rozmowę, mimo że ominął go jej początek.  
  
Logan uśmiecha się chytrze.  
  
— Cthulhu zabawia się z dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa.  
  
— Albo może z dziewczyną  _oraz_  chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa — dodaje Darcy. — Każdy się dobrze bawi, nie ma przegranych.  
  
— Chyba że ich potem zje.  
  
— No, chyba że — zgadza się Darcy. — Ale żeby nie było, jestem o wiele większą fanką kilku mackowych ograzmów i przytulania się. Ale nie mackorgazmów i krzyczenia z przerażenia oraz rozpruwania wnętrzności.  
  
Przez chwilę ciszy, gdzie każdy przetrawia tę deklarację, Tony usuwa ziarna z sosu pomidorowego.   
  
Steve przerywa tę ciszę.  
  
— Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni 4chan?  
  
Darcy krztusi się pepsi.  
  
— Och, cholera — mamrocze Logan i nie wygląda na zadowolonego.  
  
Tony kończy swoją kanapkę i uśmiecha się.  
  
sss  
  
Cap jest postrzelony. Kula przebija się przez kolczugę, trzy cale na prawo od mostka. Upada na ziemię, pochyla się na lewo i ochrania prawą stronę. Na jego piersi powiększa się plama krwi, brudząc białą gwiazdę. Black Widow trzyma jego tarczę na lewym ramieniu, a w prawej pięści ma swojego ulubionego Browninga. Stoi nad Capem; zawzięta, brudna i zakrwawiona, ale nie cofa się. Stocznia jest zapełniona bandziorami A.I.M. i zanim postrzelili Capa, Black Widow pocięła nożem trzech z nich.  
  
Iron Man słucha, jak Cap wydaje rozkazy przez komunikator, pomimo drżącego oddechu i słyszalnego bólu w głosie.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest — mówi, ale cała drużyna rozpoznaje kłamstwo. — Niech nikt nie robi nic głupiego. Widow, na dziesiątej!  
  
Dzieciak z Bugle, Parker, któremu udało się zrobić zdjęcie Hulka i małej dziewczynki, robi jedno wyraźne zdjęcie Black Widow ochraniającej Capa, zanim nie przylatuje Iron Man i rozpętuje burzę piaskową za pomocą repulsorów.  
  
Nikt nie zrobił zdjęcia Thora, zrzucającego snajpera A.I.M. z ośmiopiętrowego dźwigu i czekającego ze złapaniem go, zanim twarz bandziora nie jest jakieś sześć cali nad ziemią, a karabin leży roztrzaskany cztery jardy na lewo. Biorąc pod uwagę wściekłość na przystojnej twarzy Thora, Tony nie jest pewny, czy bóg nie jest straszniejszy od konsekwencji grawitacji.  
  
Krew Capa plami zbroję Iron Mana. Tony trzęsie się wewnątrz tytanu. Dziennikarka z Kanału 5 mądrze nie prosi o komentarz ani Iron Mana, ani Black Widow. Kiedy ratownicy SHIELD ostrożnie ładują Capa do karetki, dziennikarka każe zrobić zbliżenie, ale nie pchać się pod nogi. Coulson zasłania dłonią obiektyw kamery. Nikt się z nim nie kłóci.  
  
— Wielkie zajączki są niewinne — chrypie Steve, kiedy budzi się w szpitalu, naćpany na całego kroplówką. — Są wegetarianami i nie zioną ogniem czy coś. Za to wombaty — mówi do Nataszy, kiedy ta przeklina z ulgi i całuje go w czoło. — Słyszałem, że wombaty mogą być nieprzyjemne.  
  
— Snajperzy A.I.M. też nie są zabawni — zauważa Coulson.  
  
Steve chce pokiwać głową, ale lata mu ona na boki.  
  
— No, nie bardzo. — Unosi rękę i spogląda na taśmę, która przytrzymuje kroplówkę. Super-serum sprawiło, że skóra Steve’a jest grubsza w celu dostosowania do większych mięśni i grubszych kości. I bardzo dobrze, tylko że przez to zawsze potrzeba naprawdę wielkiej igły, żeby się przez tę skórę przebić.  
  
Tony wzdryga się ze współczuciem i łapie palce Steve’a, żeby nie grzebał przy kroplówce. Steve uśmiecha się do niego głupio.  
  
— Mieliśmy dzisiaj zbieżność złoczyńców — tłumaczy beztrosko Coulson. — Czy też magisterkę studentki Cornell, która wymknęła się spod kontroli i A.I.M., którzy wiedzieli, że się pojawimy, i to wykorzystali.  
  
— Co się stało ze studentką? — pyta Natasza.  
  
Kącik ust Coulsona drga.  
  
— Będzie dalej studiować, a jej promotorem będzie doktor Banner. Pasuje idealnie. On tęskni za nauczaniem, a zajączki – króliki – są generalnie cichymi stworzeniami, a przynajmniej tak wierzono.  
  
— Naprawdę chciałbym, żebyś nosił swój hełm — narzeka Tony Steve’owi. — To równie dobrze mógłby być strzał w głowę. — Jest pewny, że udaje mu się brzmieć na zirytowanego, a nie przerażonego.  
  
— Przez hełm mi gorąco w głowę — odpowiada Steve.  
  
Coulson wzdycha.  
  
sss  
  
Około trzeciej w nocy w… środę? Piątek? Fury dzwoni do Tony’ego i informuje go, że Kapitan Ameryka taguje SHIELD.  
  
Tony przeciera twarz i mruży oczy na denerwujące światełko ekranu telefonu.  
  
— JARVIS… światła na 50%. — Pokój stopniowo się rozjaśnia, zatrzymując na poziomie akurat jeszcze znośnym.  
  
Nick Fury nadal wrzeszczy na Tony’ego przez połączenie.  
  
— Pfffff, Fury, pułkowniku, Nick, dobry kumplu, stary, nie spałem… nie wiem ile, dużo, dużo godzin, robiąc rzeczy, ważne rzeczy, jak myślenie nad wzmocnieniem zbroi Capa, to było jedno z nich, więc jeśli mógłbyś mniej krzyczeć, a więcej wyjaśniać, jakbyś… czy mógłbyś użyć małych słów, jakbyś rozmawiał z senatorem.  
  
Kiedy Fury przestaje krzyczeć, Tony ryzykuje i przykłada telefon znowu do ucha.  
  
— Jeszcze raz, że co kto zrobił?  
  
Tony ubiera się i dzwoni do Pepper w Malibu. Na zachodzie jest mniej więcej północ, więc pewnie jeszcze nie śpi. Włącza głośnik.  
  
— Pep — zaczyna — kiedy stałem się opiekunem? Kiedy dokładnie zamieniłem się w osobę, do których drzwi puka policja i pyta “Proszę pana, czy ten młody chuligan tutaj mieszka?”, kiedy rozmrożony super-żołnierz popełnia wykroczenie?  
  
Pepper się śmieje. Tony uważa, że jest to śmiech kobiety, której decyzja o obopólnym zerwaniu ze swoim chłopakiem, który jest superboahterem, miliarderem, bla bla bla, została totalnie usprawiedliwiona przez wszechświat.  
  
— Och, Tony — udaje jej się wykrztusić. Pepper płacze ze śmiechu. Tony słyszy to w jej głosie. — Tony, Tony, Tony…  
  
Kiedy Tony dociera do kwatery SHIELD o 3:34 w nocy, zastaje Darcy Lewis i mały kontygent agentów SHIELD pomagających i zachęcających Steve’a w wykończeniu skomplikowanego graffiti. Jest ono zaskakująco szczegółowe w porównaniu do krótkiego czasu, jaki Steve miał do dyspozycji, ale jego ruchy są szybkie, pewne, jakby miał to już w głowie, a jego ręce dokładnie wiedziały, co mają robić.  
  
Dwa kroki przed całą resztą, oczywiście, że to standardowa procedura operacyjna Steve’a.  
  
Pułkownik Nick Fury przygląda się temu ze słabo oświetlonego krańca parkingu, jak niezadowolony wampir.  
  
— Ach — odzywa się Tony.  
  
Fury odwraca się do niego.  
  
— Ach — powtarza, wbijając oko jak sztylet w Tony’ego. — Ach? To brzmi tak, jakbyś nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, panie Stark. Proszę, wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nie jesteś tym całkowicie zaskoczony.  
  
Steve, nieskrępowany zimnem świtu, ubrany w szare spodnie typu chino i poplamioną farbą niebieską koszulkę, pracuje na przedłużeniu drabiny, wykańczając prawy górny róg obrazu. Uzbrojony agent SHIELD, opancerzony od stóp do głów w kevlar, przytrzymuje mu drabinę. Darcy podaje puszę Krylonu innemu agentowi, który wkłada ją do wiadra na końcu długiego drągu i unosi go do Steve’a. Steve upuszcza puszkę, którą przed chwilą używał do wiadra wiszącego na szczycie drabiny i bierze puszkę zaoferowaną mu przez agenta.  
  
— Zobacz, ile mają zabawy, Nick. Po co im to psuć? — pyta Tony.  
  
— Kapitan Ameryka zwerbował moją wysoko wykwalifikowaną ochronę do swojego niecnego gangu graffiti — warczy Fury do jego ucha. — I wierzę, że miał pan właśnie rozjaśnić tę sytuację, panie Stark.  
  
— Spacerowaliśmy dzisiaj po Brooklynie. — Tony wzrusza ramionami. — Nie ma tam już prawie nic z czasów Steve’a, ale wszędzie była sztuka uliczna. Całkiem spoko. Nawet takiemu technofilowi jak ja to zaimponowało. Więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo Steve to docenił.  
  
— _Tony, zobacz tylko! Zaplanowane, ale impulsywne, od serca. — Steve obrócił się dookoła na chodniku, wyciągając ręce na boki. — Na wszystkich ścianach, we wszystkich kątach Brooklynu; na opuszczanych bramach, drzwiach, ścianach, płotach, chodniku. Mieszkańcy Brooklynu wylewają na ulicach swoją miłość do tego miasta w kolorowym kalejdoskopie i to naprawdę piękne, Tony.  
  
— Podobały mi się niemowlaki na studiach — oznajmiła Darcy. — I kosmiczny bóbr.  
  
Tony uniósł brew.  
  
— Kosmiczny…  
  
— Mógł to też być kosmiczny świstak amerykański — poprawiła się szybko Darcy.  
  
Steve przyglądał się poobijanym drzwiom ochrony.  
  
— To Brooklyn. Brooklyn narysowany na ławicy ryb płynącej po pomarańczowym niebie. Widzicie? To Muzeum Brooklyńskie.  
  
— Oraz Lucy in the sky with diamonds — drażnił się Tony. — Z tego będą kłopoty, prawda?  
  
A Steve uśmiechnął się. W niebieskich oczach świeciła pewność siebie, blond włosy powiewały lekko w wietrze, a szerokie ramiona oświetlało jesienne słońce.  
  
Niech Parker temu zrobi zdjęcie, pomyślał Tony._  
  
— Więc teraz Kapitan Ameryka taguje moją bazę.  
  
— Steven Rogers oznacza swoje stulecie — poprawia go Tony. — W końcu się budzi, Nick. Sprawiedliwie ostrzega, że  _wrócił,_  i że świat będzie musiał sobie z nim poradzić.  
  
Fury unosi brew.  
  
— Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz, Stark?  
  
Tony szczerzy się, czując pewność płynącą w żyłach jak adrenalina podczas walki.  
  
— Nie. Nie, ten jeden raz nie robię sobie z ciebie jaj.  
  
Steve przestaje malować, odchyla się trochę, po czym kiwa głową i zeskakuje z drabiny. Odbezpiecza ją i składa, a metaliczny oddźwięk niesie się w ciszy godziny czwartej nad ranem. Darcy dołącza do odsuwającego się Steve’a, przyglądającego się swojej pracy z krytyką wypisaną na twarzy, która w końcu, powoli, zamienia się w satysfakcję.  
  
Darcy daje mu kuksańca.  
  
— Tak miało być, bohaterze?  
  
— Pewnie — decyduje Steve. — Daje radę. — Odwraca się i zauważa Fury’ego z Tonym.  
  
— Uwaga, gliny! — woła Darcy i chowa się za Steve’a.  
  
Steve kiwa Tony’emu głową, a potem Fury’emu.  
  
— Dobry wieczór, proszę pana. Hej, Tony.  
  
— Kapitanie. Widzę, że dałeś moim ludziom zajęcie.  
  
— Doceniam ich asystowanie — odpowiada Steve. Nie stoi na baczność, ani nawet na spocznij. Patrzy Fury’emu w oko i czeka.  
  
Fury przygląda się freskowi i kiwa głową.  
  
— Ładna robota — oznajmia, a Tony wie, że to kłamstwo, no ale naprawdę, co Fury może zrobić, zamalować fresk Kapitana Ameryki? Fury wie, kiedy się poddać.  
  
— Dziękuję, proszę pana. — Steve również kiwa głową, a potem patrzy, jak Fury odchodzi i powiewa płaszczem jak wielkim, czarnym skrzydłem. Wsiada do błyszczącego, czarnego SUVa SHIELD i odjeżdża w ciemność. Tony pamięta, że Fury to król bajerowania. Pewnie użyje fresku Steve’a jako plakatu rekrutacyjnego.  
  
— Nie zabił nas! Hura my! — Darcy łapie Tony’ego za rękę i odciąga go na bok, żeby lepiej widział ścianę. — Jane i ja byłyśmy w Norwegii, kiedy to się działo. W ten sposób to pamiętasz?  
  
Tony kiwa głową.  
  
— Szczegóły są trochę rozmazane, wiesz, w związku z wybuchem nuklearnym i nadchodzącą śmiercią, ale no. Pamiętam.  
  
Jasnymi kolorami krylonowymi Steve namalował na wysokości drugiego piętra bazy SHIELD finałowe momenty walki nowopowstałych Avengersów z Lokim i armią Chitauri. To dzień, to moment, kiedy Tony prawie umarł. Z lewej Hulk rzuca się do przodu z wyciągniętymi po Iron Mana ramionami, który spada na ziemię w świecącej jasno zbroi, ale bezwładny jak lalka, bezradny wobec siły grawitacji. W prawym górnym rogu jest zamykający się czarny portal na niebieskim niebie, ukazujący gwiazdy i zbliżającą się do Manhattanu poniżej eksplozję nuklearną.  
  
— Jeden z najgorszych momentów mojego życia — wyznaje Steve Tony’emu. — Na początku bałem się, że rozkazałem zamknięcie za wcześnie i przeze mnie utknąłeś po drugiej stronie portalu, a potem byliśmy przerażeni, że roztrzaskasz się upadając na ziemię.  
  
— Okej, to połowa historii — delikatnie drąży Tony dalej, bo musi być jakiś szczególny powód, dla którego Steve uwieczniłby moment swojego przerażenia w pełnym kolorze.  
  
— Kiedy byłem z Commandosami — tłumaczy Steve — byliśmy… Byli świetnymi chłopakami, ale faktem jest, że żaden z nich, razem ze mną, nie byłby w stanie uratować wtedy Bucky’ego, albo ciebie wiosną, ale teraz jest inaczej. W lodzie straciłem praktycznie wszystkich, ale od tego czasu też zyskałem, za co jestem wdzięczny.  
  
— Myślałem, że to będzie podróż w jedną stronę — przyznał Tony.  
  
— No — westchnął Steve — ale jestem strasznie wdzięczny, że taka nie była. — Potarł ramieniem Tony’ego, ogrzewając go w tej chłodnej godzinie.  
  
sss  
  
Jest w Thorze coś takiego, przez co małe dzieci chcą się na niego wspinać. Bardzo ułatwia to ewakuację przedszkola, bo policja poprosiła o pomoc z setkami mechanicznych szczurów, które szaleją w restauracji naprzeciwko. Każdy szczur jest wysoki na trzy stopy, zrobiony z twardego, czarnego poliwęglanu, i posiada zestaw mechanicznych zębów. Strzelając w nie z dachu szkoły Clint rzuca żartem o Zabójczych Szczurach z Caer Bannog, ale ich ugryzienie nie jest zabawne dla nieopancerzonej osoby czy małych dzieci.  
  
Tony wymyśla wirus komputerowy, który przepala gryzoniom małe, robotyczne mózgi.  
  
Kanał 4 przekazuje wiadomości o szczurach i wściekłym inspektorze sanitarnym, który je stworzył. Kamera wyłapuje jego psioczenie:  
  
— Czterdzieści siedem pogwałceń przepisów zdrowotnych! Czterdzieści siedem, ale czy słuchają? Czy w ogóle obchodzą ich grzywny? Jestem absolwentem M.I.T.-u, cholera! — Zostaje wpakowany do vanu SHIELD w kajdankach.  
  
Potem operator kamery Kanału 4 przesuwa kamerę w lewo i podczas gdy reporterka nadal mówi o szczurach, on przybliża na Thora, Steve’a i Tony’ego, którzy siedzą na niskim murku otaczającym plac zabaw przedszkola. Mały chłopiec ma na sobie hełm Steve’a i biega dookoła, wydając podekscytowane dźwięki, a mała dziewczynka z czerwonymi loczkami chichocze i stoi w idealnej równowadze na wyciągniętej dłoni Thora. Agent SHIELD trzyma się blisko i przygląda temu ze zdenerwowaniem, jakby się bał, że Thor nagle zacznie żonglować czterolatkami.  
  
Tony ściągnął swój hełm Iron Mana i opiera się przedramieniem na kolanach, zaśmiewając się do łez, ale dziennikarze nie mogą wyłapać z czego. A to Steve wyznaje Tony’emu, czego jeszcze nie lubi w swoim hełmie poza tym, że mu w nim gorąco.  
  
— Nie cierpię tego wielkiego “A” z przodu — mówi ponuro. — Czuję się z tym jak Hester Prynne.  
  
sss  
  
— Hej! Co, JARVIS, co się stało z Judasem Priestem?  
  
— Przepraszam, Sir, ale pan Logan domaga się pańskiej uwagi. Wyjaśnił, że to pilna sprawa i zapoznawszy się ze szczegółami, zgadzam się z nim.  
  
Tony obraca się i widzi Jima Logana walącego w szklaną ścianę warsztatu, przez co kuloodporna szyba drży. Drzwi się otwierają, zanim Tony rozkazuje to zrobić.  
  
— ...dach — warczy Logan. — Stark, musisz iść na dach! W zbroi, teraz, Jezu!  
  
Tony nie kłóci się ze spanikowanym Wolverine’em. Chwyta szmatę do wytarcia rąk i kieruje się z Loganem do windy z warsztatu na pokład lotniskowy.  
  
— Wytłumacz.  
  
— Rozmawialiśmy — mówi Logan. — Ja i Rogers.  
  
— Rozmawialiście i teraz potrzebuję zbroi? Co mu powiedziałeś?  
  
— Nie rozmawialiśmy, Rozmawialiśmy, ja i Darcy, ty i on… — warczy Logan.  
  
— Co masz na myśli, ty i Darcy? Czekaj, ja i Steve? Nie ma mnie i Steve’a.  
  
Logan patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.  
  
— Nie to, że nie rozważałem tego — przyznaje Tony, po cichu zastanawiając się, kiedy szpony z adamantium się pokażą.   
  
— Rozważ to trochę bardziej — sugeruje Logan, kiedy docierają na miejsce. Wiatr od razu uderza ich w twarz. Steve stoi przy… — Nie marnuj czasu na gapienie się, Stark! Dawaj latającą zbroję!  
  
— JARVIS, ubieraj mnie! — krzyczy Tony, ale JARVIS już zaczął, mechanicznymi rękoma przykładając części zbroi do jego ciała.  
  
Steve stoi boso w swoich chinosach i białej koszulce. Za nim powiewa rozpięta koszula z długimi rękawami, aktualnie podwiniętymi do łokcia. Stoi niedaleko krańca dachu i podskakuje. W jego niebieskich jak niebo, błyszczących oczach czai się wyzwanie. Uśmiecha się szeroko i przerażająco.  
  
— Ach, cholera — jęczy Logan. — Steve…  
  
Maska Iron Mana zamyka się, JARVIS uruchamia.  
  
— Sir… — brzmi na zaniepokojonego.  
  
— No, mam go. Steve…  
  
Steve krzyczy radośnie, bierze rozpęd i skacze w dół z dziewięćdziesiątego piętra.  
  
— Cholera. — Tony natychmiast wylatuje za Steve’em. Stara się go chwycić, ale pudłuje. Steve obraca się w powietrzu i śmieje do Tony’ego. Rozwiane włosy i biała koszula wyglądają jak gołębie skrzydła.  
  
Tony stara się złapać Steve’a drugi raz i uderza mocno, nie przejmując się potencjalnymi siniakami. Łapie go jak w rugby, owija wokół niego ramiona. Palcami u nóg dotyka liści drzewa i podpala je trochę repulsorem, kiedy wzlatuje znowu w górę.  
  
Ludzie z niższych pięter Avengers Tower przyglądają się, jak Tony leci ze Steve’em w górę. Tony nieelegancko ląduje na dachu i puszcza Steve’a, który turla się trzy razy i w końcu wskakuje na nogi ze śmiechem.  
  
— Chryste wszechmogący — wrzeszczy Tony. — Co sobie myślałeś? Cholera jasna, gdybym nie był w zbroi, to bym…  
  
Logan obraca Steve’a do siebie i uderza go w twarz.  
  
— To bym zrobił to — kończy Tony. Roboty za wolno ściągają z niego zbroję. Musi iść, a chciałby biec.  
  
— Weź się, kurwa, jebnij — warczy Logan. — Co do cholery, Rogers?  
  
Steve wyciera stróżkę krwi z brody, szczerząc się bez skruchy mimo rozciętej wargi.  
  
— Ale odjazd! Poza uderzeniem w twarz, ale na to raczej zasłużyłem.  
  
To, orientuje się Tony, kiedy przygląda się jak Logan i Steve krążą wokół siebie,  _to_  jest uparty, pyskaty, chuderlak z Brooklynu, który nigdy nie poddawał się w walce, nawet jak dostawał łomot.  _To_  jest żołnierz, który zdezerterował w kostiumie z trasy USO i samodzielnie napadł na bazę Hydry. Ten piękny, uśmiechnięty, samobójczy maniak, właśnie tu. Ten… w końcu to stało się jasne. _Pieprzony taktyk._ Dobra.  
  
Tony podchodzi do Steve’a, łapie go za kark i całuje, przed Bogiem, JARVISem, kilkoma zaciekawionymi gołębiami i Jamesem Loganem.  
  
Steve oddaje ten pocałunek, zaciskając pięści na spoconej koszulce Tony’ego. Śmieje się przy jego ustach.  
  
— No, nie było tak trudno, prawda?  
  
— Nienawidzę cię — kłamie Tony. — Dostałbym przez ciebie zawału, gdybym nie miał mechanicznego serca!  
  
— Twoje serce nie jest mechaniczne — karci go Steve. Pociera nosem ucho Tony’ego i zakrywa reaktor dłonią. — Nie twoje serce.  
  
Tony opiera się o niego.  
  
— Boże, jesteś niemożliwy.  
  
Logan wyrzuca ręce w górę.  
  
— Tak reagujesz na moje słowa, że umawiam się z Darcy i myślę, że Tony się w tobie durzy? Rogers, ty pieprzony wariacie!  
  
— Zapomniałeś o tym, staruszku? — pyta przez śmiech Steve.  
  
— Umawiasz się z Darcy? — Tony odwraca się do Logana, ale nie puszcza Steve’a. — Co się stało z tobą, Steve’em i Ororo?  
  
— I Ororo? — powtarzają razem Steve i Logan.  
  
— Waszym superbohaterskim, mutanckim trójkątem u Xaviera.  
  
Logan wyciąga połowę cygara z kieszeni. Odgryza końcówkę i przesuwa je z jednego kącika ust w drugi.  
  
— Wiesz co, niech ci Rogers to tłumaczy, cokolwiek sobie ubzdurałeś. A ja w międzyczasie mam randkę z odważną brunetką i kwiaty do kupienia.  
  
— Kwiaty? Ty?  
  
Logan krzywi się i kieruje do windy.  
  
— Pewnie, czemu nie? Mam romantyczną duszę.  
  
— Przywieź ją do domu przed północą — woła za nim Tony.  
  
— Raczej nie — obiecuje Logan. Szczerzy się do Tony’ego, zanim drzwi windy się nie zamykają.  
  
— Nasza dziewczynka dorasta — zauważa z przekąsem Steve.  
  
Tony unosi brew.  
  
— I kto to mówi. Naprawdę, nawet nie wiem, co teraz z tobą zrobić.  
  
Steve przysuwa się bliżej i wsuwa dłonie do tylnych kieszeni spodni Tony’ego.  
  
— Nie? Myślałem, że jesteś geniuszem.  
  
— Ja… pfft — prycha Tony. — Oczywiście, że jestem. Bardzo geniuszowy, bardziej geniuszowy niż inni, niż ktokolwiek inny, na to wygląda… Słuchaj, rzuciłeś się z wieżowca, żeby przykuć moją uwagę, jak mam potraktować kolesia, który tak robi?  
  
— Codziennie dajesz sobie ze mną radę. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Przyzwyczaiłem się do ciebie, Tony.  
  
— Hej, to może zamiast rzucania się z wieżowców, żeby przykuć moją uwagę, może zaczniesz nosić hełm, żeby ochraniał twoją ładną czaszkę, kiedy złoczyńcy próbują nas zabić.  _To_  by mnie uszczęśliwiło.  
  
Steve prycha cichym śmiechem w szyję Tony’ego.  
  
— A może znowu mnie pocałujesz. Jest to coś szczęśliwego.  
  
— Starasz się zmienić temat, ale dobra, pewnie. — Tony zahacza kciuki o szlufki Steve’a i liże delikatnie jego spuchniętą wargę. — Mogę to zrobić, to całowanie, ja… Słuchaj, zaprojektuję ci nowy hełm…  
  
— Mniej gadania, więcej całowania — sugeruje Steve.  
  
Tony szczerzy się i odkłada sprawę bezpieczeństwa na potem.  
  
— Jesteś strasznie nachalnym draniem.  
  
Duże, ciepłe dłonie Steve’a przyciągają Tony’ego za tyłek. Tony wydaje dźwięczną aprobatę, kiedy Steve uśmiecha się w jego usta.  
  
— Myślę, że lubię to stulecie — mamrocze Steve. — Naprawdę lubię.


End file.
